


Five More Minutes

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Liam and Theo cuddling.That's it, that's the story.





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at fluff without the usual accompanying angst.

"Liam," Theo says. The other boy exhales and grumbles out a response. "You're squishing me."

"I'm not squishing you, don't be so dramatic. You love it."

Theo doesn't have a counterargument for that. Laying on his stomach on Liam's couch, the TV switched on with the volume down low to provide a bit of background noise, the other boy plastered to his back and clinging to him like a koala, he's totally enveloped in Liam's scent. He does love it.

"You're going to be late for school. And I'm going to be late for work."

Deaton took him on as an apprentice at the animal clinic recently. He knows it's partly so people can keep an eye on him, since he’s apparently the only former villain around who doesn’t immediately receive the benefit of the doubt, but also because - to many people's surprise - he's genuinely compassionate towards the animals. He knows how to comfort them when they're in pain or distressed, and he has a very good knowledge of biology. Also, quite frankly, Deaton needs someone around who knows more about some aspects of the supernatural world than he does. A new threat will come out of the woodwork sooner or later, the least they can all do is work together and be prepared.

Also, he's very much looking forward to getting his first paycheck next week.

Liam doesn't know it yet, but Theo is planning to take him out on a date and pay for everything with fully legal, legitimate, hard earned cash. He tried to take Liam on a date before, dipping into the Dread Doctors funds but Liam point-blank refused to accept anything sourced by them, and the boy is stubborn. Extremely stubborn. The most stubborn person he's ever met.

He's worth it, though.

"Call in sick," Liam whines. He goes silent again pretty quickly, and it's almost as if Theo can feel him thinking.

“Liam-”

"Don't say it. I know chimeras don't get sick, and I can't miss any more school.” 

Ms. Martin is very understanding on the supernatural front nowadays. However she can only make so many allowances, and the war against the hunters used up a lot of those good graces.

Theo wasn’t sure he was going to make it out of that one alive. He definitely didn’t expect to get a _relationship_ out of it, of all things. Mason and Corey were the ones who pushed them together, since he and Liam were both too stubborn to admit there was anything more than strictly platonic going on. It started with Mason apologising to him for the comment he made about Theo not caring; he was in pain when he said it and he knew it wasn’t true. Then he helpfully pointed out how determined he was to keep Liam safe, even when it meant endangering himself. He also pointed out Liam had been doing the same for him. Then Corey, the traitor (and the last remaining chimera who had been on his side after getting turned) went and tried to sell him as a reformed character with a new and improved moral compass, compared to how he used to be. There was no sappy declaration of love on either end, or even a verbal acknowledgement that they like each other on a non-platonic basis. Liam had simply held his hand out, Theo took it, and that was that.

Liam presses a kiss to the back of his neck and Theo’s heart thumps a little harder. It doesn’t beat to Tara’s rhythm any longer; it beats to a new one.

“Can I at least turn around?” Theo asks. Liam grumbles again but moves just long enough for him to shift onto his back. He wraps his arms around Liam and squeezes, just because he can. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Liam smiles. His facial hair is growing in thick and fast, despite still being in school. He actually has more hair than Theo does just about everywhere. He’s fairly sure it’s a Liam thing though, rather than a werewolf thing. Either way, he’s very much here for it.

Liam wriggles on top of him, shuffling closer. Theo grunts in protest until Liam sticks his nose down, inhaling loudly against Theo’s neck. Theo bears his neck to give Liam better access and he dives right in, nosing up and down before giving a contented sigh.

“I can never get enough of how good you smell.”

His heart thump-thumps again in his chest at the compliment, and he sees Liam’s mouth twitch upwards before he attaches himself to Theo’s neck again.

“As much as I like having your mouth on me, we should really think about moving.”

“Five more minutes?"

Theo chuckles. He's pretty touch starved himself, the life he led with the Dread Doctors not exactly allowing for regular human touch or interaction. He never would have guessed Liam would be so clingy. It's definitely not a complaint, considering how much he enjoys their cuddle sessions too.

He glances at the clock on the wall and mentally shrugs. "Yeah, five more minutes."


End file.
